The Life of Some Hueco Mundo Inmates
by Kaine-Minizowa
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques are both prisoners at Hueco Mundo, a prison that is similar to that of the famous Alcatraz. Orihime Inoue has the pleasure of interviewing them, separately... Rated M for some obvious reasons. Kaine.
1. Chapter 1

_I wanted to do some prison loving between the boys :3 Here is the beginning, please** read** and** review** I'd appreciate it. ~Kaine._

* * *

**_The life of some Hueco Mundo Inmates..._**

**Chapter 1: Ichigos (dirty?) introduction.**

* * *

"Would you mind explaining to us what your life is like in the prison?" the woman asked holding up one of her tape recorders. She wore shiny black shoes, a long red pencil skirt that snaked its way up to the bottom of her large breasts, her white button up shirt was tucked neatly into the top of the skirt, the first two buttons unbuttoned. Her orange hair was tucked behind each ear, a small smile played on her lips as she looked at her best friend of all time, and prisoner, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Sure Inoue," Ichigo said as he leaned back into his chair, figuring that if her manager at the Soul Society Publishing wanted her interesting story, he would give it to her. Ichigo knew that he didn't have to leave out any detail. "My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, I am twenty one years old, I have orange hair, brown eyes, and I am five nine, many people know me as Inmate Fifteen, others know me as Shiro. I've been in this Alcatraz imposter for two years now, and let's just say, I've been bent over every bunk in the prison." Ichigo paused for a moment and then chuckled. "To put it straight, I've been around the cell blocks now and then. I am the fifteenth prisoner, not because I was the fifteenth person to be caught and thrown into this Alcatraz, but because I am rank fifteen among the most dangerous criminals to ever be caught _willingly_." Ichigo laughed quietly and looked at Inoue who was blushing. Inoue put down her thoughts and feelings about what Ichigo was saying, the blush on her face going from the top of her breasts to the edge of her hairline. It looked like Inoue wasn't breathing as much as she had been. Ichigo continued his introduction.

"Other prisoners see me coming and they automatically line up on the sides of the halls in the prison. Even being the fifteenth I am one of the worst; that is ever since I made my evil nest here. My split personality, Shiro, deems it so, and even with my dual personality I am the most stable of the dangerous, ironic yes?" Inoue nodded her head and leaned back in her chair, placing the recorder between the two of them.

"Who don't you have a cell mate?" Inoue asked, trying to sound professional and not like she was talking to Ichigo for her own interest, which she wasn't, she really was writing a book about Ichigos life at the prison.

"I don't have a cellmate, because if I did, I would probably fuck them, kill them, and use their bones as shivs, those are very important now a days, and they are great, hide able items." Ichigo cleared his throat and tried to get comfortable, his wrists chained and his ankles cuffed to the table so he couldn't really move. "They frisked me for any weapons upon entering the interview room, I had six shivs on me and they were afraid I was going to use them on one of my best friends in the entire world." Ichigo chuckled and crossed his chained arms. Ichigo licked his lips and stared Inoue in the eye.

"About the fucking them, screwing them, Inoue, that's the only thing to do around here, besides fight, hence why I've been in every cell of every block on this fake Alcatraz like prison, and not to toot my own sexual horn, wow that sounds weird to say, sexual horn…" Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Anyway, I've slept with a few guards and one of the wardens too. " Inoue blushed a deeper red and settled into the couch she sat on.

"Back on topic," Ichigo grunted with a smirk. "I know I'd kill my cellmate because I've done so in the past, they would look at me wrong or insult me or worse, rape me. My sexual popularity makes them think that I lay down for everyone, which I don't, I select a few prisoners and then just screw them on every surface of the prison. I don't care whether I top or bottom. As you know Inoue, I am gay, this prison is coed but there are so few women, most men go for the pretty young guy instead of the dangerous women." Ichigo almost whispered. He smiled slightly.

"There's a man named Aizen, the prison… I don't know what you call him," Ichigo started to talk with his hands, winding them up in the air a little before putting them back into his lap. "It's not warden, it's more like the entire over seer to the imposter prison, owner? No, well, yea, maybe." Ichigo thought for a moment. "Any who, Aizen Souske a.k.a. leader of the Espada, a gang who lives within the walls of, oh, yea, I'd been so caught up in explaining what the prison is like that I didn't even tell you its name, Hueco Mundo, but you most likely knew that, seeing as you had to call them to get an interview." Ichigo said with a smile waiting for the woman to speak.

"My book is going to be about your life at Hueco Mundo, Ichigo." Inoue said sweetly.

"If you want to know about my life at Hueco Mundo Inoue, you'll be writing porn." Ichigo said bluntly.

"That's fine, I promised my manager that I would be writing about your life and if your life is a huge pornographic orgy, then so be it, at least I would have my facts correct."

"Alright then, if you insist, then I'll tell you about my life in Hueco Mundo up until now." Ichigo said.

* * *

There you have it chapter 1 it's really short I know but hey, it's the beginning of a story. :D just a taste of what's to come in a GrimmIchi prison lust story. I'm thinking of making it go back and forth with Grimmjow and Ichigo being interviewed by Orihime. She's such an innocent character.

-P.S.

I know that writing a review is hard, but it would really be a motivation. If you liked what you read, then just write a comment (you don't have to sign in or be a member) saying something like 'like' or 'hate' or 'good' or 'bad'. I don't feel motivated and I'm starting to feel needy. :/

~Kaine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter two out so soon? Wow, I'm on a roll. ~ Kaine.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Grimmjows quite interesting introduction.**

* * *

The door opened, and the black blindfold was slipped off of the bluenettes eyes. A bright light enveloped him for a moment before it settled into colors and shapes, a very beautiful woman was just sitting down in front of him. With a sneer Grimmjow looked at the woman, his eyes raked down her body, but not before assessing her innocence by looking into her pale eyes.

"I must say Ms. Orihime Inoue, you look completely fucking ravishing." Grimmjow said. Inoue blushed and held her notes closer to her large bust.

"T-thank you Grimmjow." She said nervously. Grimmjow made her nervous, something about him seemed absolutely primal. Grimmjow grinned and nodded.

"So, Aizen said you interviewed Kurosaki as well." Grimmjow said getting down to business. "He said you wanted to meet with me too, you know, to hear my side and all that shit. What do you want to know?" Grimmjow asked, the sleeves to his white jump suit rolled up, the zipper down low showing smooth hairless and tanned chest muscles. Inoue watched Grimmjows muscled chest ripple, her mouth going dry, but her down stairs becoming wet. (I'm a weirdo now. -_-) Inoue shook her head and then smiled slightly.

"Well, Ichigo introduced himself and a small summary of his life here at Hueco Mundo, why don't we start there?" Grimmjow scoffed at Inoues use of Ichigos name but nodded his head anyway.

"Sure," Grimmjow said as Inoue pulled out her recorder and pressed play.

"Ready when you are." Inoue said excitedly only to blush and lean back trying to seem indifferent.

"My name is Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, I am twenty six years old, almost twenty seven, I have a photographic memory, I am six one and to answer any and all questions about my hair, yes, it is a natural blue. I've been in Hueco Mundo since it started up about nine years ago, and was given the rank of Espada number 6 at the ripe age of twenty when Aizen Souske began his, what he would like to call, gang." Grimmjow said shifting around, his eyes looking at anything other than the woman whose eyes were settled uncomfortably on his chest, now he knew how a girl felt. "I used the rank to my leverage, being the sixth most dangerous criminal comes with its advantages. I have authority over almost everyone. "

"You said you've been an Espada since you were twenty? What did you do in the first two years of your life here in the prison?" Inoue asked curiously.

"I hear you are Kurosaki's best friend, is that right?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, catching Inoue off guard.

"Yes, he's one of my best friends in this whole wide world." Inoue explained. "He's been in this prison for two years now."

"He might not be your friend after you write a novel about him." Grimmjow said sadly. Inoue's eyes drooped a little, their light color going darker as she sighed and nodded her head.

"You are right, but I need to make a living somehow, and no one else will have a book like mine out on the market."

"Yea, straight up porn isn't something you normally put on the market for a novel." Grimmjow chuckled.

"You and Ichigo really are similar, aren't you?" Inoue asked earning a weird look from Grimmjow. Inoue laughed. "He said the same thing about this novel." The orange haired woman smiled.

"He would wouldn't he?" Grimmjow asked with a chuckle. Getting back on track Grimmjow became quiet for a moment before speaking again. "I didn't do anything but feel sorry for myself the first two years I was in Hueco Mundo." Grimmjow said softly. "I was an immature, very intelligent boy who at the time didn't know how screwed up in the head he was. It started when I was born I guess." Grimmjow almost whispered. "My mother was a druggie, my father an alcoholic." Grimmjow stated.

Inoue was shocked that such a smart man grew up with those kinds of people.

"I was twelve when I realized that I would have to study to get ahead in this world, but first I had to learn how to read, so I started reading everything and anything I could get my hands on, and living in a house hold as dysfunctional as my own, the first thing I found was pornography." Grimmjow said tightening his fists and looking into the orange haired woman's eyes.

Inoue was silent, she knew something bad was coming in the story he was telling.

"Funny thing is, I didn't realize that it was gay porn at the time, or that it was my fathers." Grimmjow said. "All I knew was that I liked the men in the pictures I saw, and the neighbor boy across the street had taught me something he said was 'fun', at thirteen I found out that what he taught me was masturbation, but at the time I didn't know, so I started masturbating and my mother walked in, doped up on some ecstasy and heroin. She caught me and noticed what I held in my hand and then beat me." Grimmjow said.

Inoue was in tears, her innocent eyes blurry and glossy as she stared at Grimmjow and fought not to sob at the sad, yet gross image she had going through her mind.

"She stood over me with her baseball bat and called me a fagot and a homo and gay. I didn't know what any of those words were." Grimmjow said. "All I knew was that she was calling me names and that she was hurting me so I screamed, twenty minutes after my mother ran out of energy and started to dance around a bit the police broke down the door and I ended up in foster care, where I found out that my father died of alcohol poisoning that night when my mother came home and beat me." Grimmjow paused for a moment in his sad story.

"I was in the system until I was sixteen and decided that I would run away, seeing as every night I'd be beaten up by the boy who slept next to me in his own cot, I did not always look the way I do, tall and muscled. I took a job at the library in the town over, where an elderly lady who bought my story about how my parents kicked me out of the house took me in, and being the retired school teacher she was, she taught me everything I know now a day."

"Is there anything else to this story because it is emotionally distressing?" Inoue whispered through a sob. Grimmjow frowned.

"I ended up taking an exam for the local university at the age of sixteen, I tested so high I was able to test out of each class that an aspiring doctor would need to take, I even wrote a three hundred page book on how the human brain worked, by the time I was seventeen I had graduated college and had been the youngest doctor in my field. I worked on the human brain, I worked on the way people thought and I made people better within days of them seeing me, I was outstanding.

"That was until I reached the age of eighteen. I am not crazy, but something in me just clicked and while I was doing surgery on a man I decided it would be fun to rewire his brain to think he was an animal, my research had proved to be correct." Grimmjow smiled. "I did just that, it worked, the man for the rest of his life thought he was a dog or cow or something, the hospital was sued, I lost my job and the switch that had flipped forever remained on.

"I ended up kidnaping and rewiring the brains of three hundred and forty two named individuals, the other twenty seven all died while in the process of having their brains rewired." Grimmjow said. "I worked together with a man named Mayuri." Grimmjow said. "He was with me when we were caught, I was doing what he asked me to do, rewiring his entire body, it sounded weird at first but then I got the hang of the process and just when I was almost done and Mayuri was starting to wake up FBI barged into my warehouse and put Mayuri and I under arrest. I ended up here at age eighteen, where I then pitied myself for becoming such a lowly creature. I attended therapy sessions and I got better, the therapist said that I just needed to talk about my problems." Grimmjow laughed bitterly.

"For six years from the time I became an Espada I just fought, fucked and screwed people's brains up with my psychobabble as a few doctors had described it, I was too smart for some of the inmates, until two years ago when a new inmate spiked my interest." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Ichigo?" Inoue asked. Grimmjow laughed.

"Damn straight." Grimmjow responded before the door behind him opened and he sighed only to put his blind fold back on.

"Why do you wear a blind fold?" Inoue asked.

"Don't you remember?" Grimmjow asked as he was yanked upward by one of the guards. "I have a photographic memory. This is for safety precautions because of the time I broke out of Hueco Mundo three years ago." Grimmjow smirked only to be yanked on again and pulled through the brown door that closed behind him, leaving Inoue Orihime in the room all by herself.

* * *

_**Chapter two, please review, if you don't, you will choke, on my knife, which I keep in the drawer behind me….**_

_**:D just kidding, but no seriously, if you review another chapter could be out soon. I love reviews and the feedback I get is good, it means a lot to me, which kind of shows you how needy I am... like a cat... like Grimmjow, yea, like Grimmjow. Wow do I feel hyper and caffeinated today, tonight? meh...**_

_**Next time on The Life of Some Hueco Mundo Inmates…**_

_"On his first day I fucked his ass long and hard, all night."_

_**Tune in next time where Ichigo gets- NO I am not telling you anything more than this. You probably already know what will and most likely is going to happen.**_

_**That is all, thank you for reading. ~ Kaine.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3! Super excited, but still kind of nervous, it's harder than I thought to do interview back and forth between Ichigo and Grimmjow and then including flashback like scenes with it. Ugg, talk about writers block starting to happen. I watched this Oprah thing to-day called Super Soul Sunday and this guy talked about 'putting your ass where your heart wants to be' I laughed really hard but then I thought, man, I should just start writing my heart out and stick my ass in a seat and give you all a new chapter so you can thank Oprah's guest for this chapter being out today. (weird) :/ ~ Kaine.**_

_**Anyone else feel inspired today?**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ichigo didn't know where to start, his mind raced as he thought hard about where to start, his first day as a prisoner or the day he was caught. Sparing Inoue how he became an inmate at Hueco Mundo, Ichigo started in on his first day…

_I was walked through the double doors to Hueco Mundo, it was white and sterile like a hospital, the halls were wide, and the walls were tall, but no windows were in sight. The only light seemed to come from the paint itself, there were no lights fixtures anywhere on the ceilings. The guards on both sides of me yanked on my arms as I tripped over the too long white jump suit that they had forced me into. My legs weren't chained, as we were too far into Hueco Mundo. I warily eyed the men on either side of me and sighed internally._

_The hallway ended at a black wall, where a steel door was unbarred by two more security guards and I was pushed forward into an even larger room that held door after door after door of inmates. It was like in Dante's Inferno, and I was in the outer ring of Hell where those with a simplest of offence were stored. _

_"Move it! We've got a long way to go before we get to your cell." The guard with the deep voice barked out as I tripped again, scowling at the man who was gripping my arm so hard I knew it would bruise. _

_I trudged on, being pushed every now and then as we went in deeper and deeper into Hueco Mundo. It was almost half an hour when we reached the center of the prison where I was finally released, my wrists were unbound and I felt lighter than usual, which only meant one thing. With a smile I stretched my neck and looked behind myself, knowing my eyes were glowing a gold as I saw the look on the last guards face. Horror._

_I wasn't myself, I was Shiro._

_"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in this mess ne?" Gin asked as he looked over me, Shiro at the time, the orange haired newbie. A smile was on his foxy features as he sat down across from me at one of the many tables placed in the mess hall of the inner circle. I was an audience as Shiro spoke to the man._

_"King is so not getting fucked by you, you creepy ass mother fucker." Shiro said calmly._

_"How'd you know I fucked your mother?" Gin asked with his freakish smile and choppy giggle, I sneered and Shiro grimaced. "Ya know, I like em' feisty, but who is this King you speak of?" the slithery man asked._

_"He's who is owner of this body that I reside in." Shiro said as he leaned forward towards Gin with a smile. "I think I've seen your face before on the news, haven't I? Gin Ichimaru?" Shiro asked. "King would never tremble at the sight of you. He could slaughter you in seconds." _

_Gin smiled and ran a hand through his silver hair as he spotted Matsumoto who was creeping up on her fellow orange haired inmate, Shiro. Shiro noticed her seconds before she went for an attack and grabbed her, throwing her over his shoulder onto the unsuspecting silver fox across from him. With a laugh Shiro hopped up it was all fun and games, he wanted to make his image before I took back over._

_"God damn ass!" I screeched loudly, clutching my orange locks, as I mentally clawed my way forward to take my place as the main owner of my own body._

_"You're the one who didn't want to act tough." Shiro retorted._

_"That's always your fucking excuse Shiro. Besides, if I don't act tough I can always pretend to be crazy." I yelled, causing the blue haired man at the far end of the canteen to look over at me, eyes like a blue flame._

_"Ne, King, are you sure you aren't crazy? I mean, you are talking to me and looking like you want to murder someone. There's even a few people staring at you." Shiro asked._

_"Shut up Shiro, do you think I give a damn?" I asked gripping the edge of the table I was at. I was too busy having an argument with my other self to notice the tall muscular figure standing behind me. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques._

_"Hey!" Grimmjow said with an authority like voice, a hand coming down on my shoulder, startling me. I turned around and looked up at the blue haired man with a slight frown._

'King… are we dreaming or is this man hot as hell?'_ Shiro asked internally. I stood tall and pushed Shiro into the back of my mind the rest of the way._

_"Yes?" I asked without blinking._

_"Who the fuck do you think you are making a ruckus?" Grimmjow asked._

_"Ichigo Kurosaki, who do you think you are to be using the word 'ruckus'?" I retorted cockily a bit of Shiros personality blending in. _

_"Fuck you, that's who, I'll use whatever word I'd like in the god forsaken place." Grimmjow said._

_"Wow, did you pick that name yourself or were you born with it Mr. You." I asked. "Or would you like to be called Fuck?" Grimmjow growled and bared his teeth at me as he got up close and personal to practically spit in my face._

_"My name is not Fuck You." Grimmjow spat. "It's Grimmjow Fucking Jeagerjaques." I laughed._

_"Oh __**fuck you**__, you're the one who made this confusing."_

_"Here, let me set you straight Berry boy." Grimmjow growled. "I am the sixth Espada, the Sexta, and I swear, to any and all god or goddess, that next time I see you, if you're alone, your ass is mine to do with as I please. So you'd better make some friends." I squinted my eyes at the blue haired ape in front of me, the sexy Adonis with the really bad attitude._

_"Whatever you say, fuck face." I sang, and with that I ended up moving away from the big bad 'Sexta'. At the moment I walked away from Grimmjow a blonde, a bald man and a pretty geisha like man stepped into my way. I scowled. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want?"_

_"Join us. Our crew of the Shinigami and Visoreds, we're a rival gang to the Espada." Shinji said. "No one has ever had the guts to tell Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, aka the Sexta, off like that before, well they have but no one ever lived even a second after doing it." I nodded my head with a small smile, fully aware of the blue eyes that were staring after me, burning a hole through my jumper and right through to my ass. I smirked and twerked my hip as I walked behind the blonde…_

"That was my first encounter with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and he made my life hell from that point on. But, I was never alone because I wasn't going to get raped anytime soon. Grimmjows words had multiple meanings. He'd either kick my ass or he'd use it as his own play thing." Ichigo snorted. "Not that he didn't use me as his play thing in both ways. Our first fight was in the shower stalls." Ichigo laughed and shook his head. "I don't think you want to hear." Ichigo said looking up at Inoue who was vigorously writing things down while the recorder continued to record.

"No, please go on." Inoue encouraged. "I'd like this story to be as accurate as possible."

"I see, okay then." Ichigo settled back into his seat again to continue the beginning of his story.

…

_It was about a week after I had joined the Visoreds as one of their main captains. I felt I was safe enough with the title I had to take a shower on my own, the only place that I was allowed to have privacy. I was wrong, oh so wrong. _

_I stood under the spray of one of the showers, my back to the few men in there with me, they were lowly inmates who did not belong to any gang in Hueco Mundo. I had a bar of mint scented soap in one hand and an orange scrub in the other and I was lathering up my entire body, head to toe, I'm sort of a clean freak, so of course I was so into cleaning myself that didn't hear when another person stepped foot into the showers, or how the three other guys, who had been around me, shuffling out with slight grumbles. It wasn't until I heard the deep growl right next to my ear that I stiffened and turned around to come face to face with cyan eyes. My eyes narrowed at the sight of him, Grimmjow._

_"What the fuck do you want?" I asked quietly trying to sound menacing._

_"Oh, nothing." Grimmjow said innocently as he slowly circled me so he could grip my hips dominantly. I pushed him away slightly, enjoying the light touches but not enjoying the mood in the air around us. "Just taking a shower, during my scheduled time." It wasn't hard for me to notice when Grimmjow pressed up against me, that his mouth was right at my ear, or that he had an erection that felt painfully hard or that it was pressed up against my ass, sliding back and forth between my legs slightly. I smirked, knowing I could have fun with his bodily state, so I messed around with him. _

_"Mmmn," I moaned pressing back into him, my wet and soapy body sliding along the planes of his body. "I kind of like this shower." I whispered as I turned towards the Sexta to look him in the eyes. Shiro for the moment was pleased with my fooling._

_"Dear God Berry Boy, I never knew you were such a little slut." Grimmjow said._

_With a giant smirk he bit my earlobe and trailed kisses down my exposed throat towards the base of my neck to tease the soft flesh there. I gasped as he bit down on my neck harshly._

_As soon as my fooling started, it had backfired._

_Grimmjow grabbed my hips and rubbed his arousal into mine, I didn't even know that I was as erect as I was until Grimmjow made it known. I could feel Grimmjow start to nip his way back up my neck and I couldn't help but moan, it was an interesting feeling that I couldn't exactly put my finger on, it didn't register as pain but something else. My eyes closed in pleasure as Grimmjow continued to touch me and grind against me and bite my neck. I gave in. It was a weird moment, like Grimmjow knew exactly what my body needed and was giving it to me. _

_Or, maybe I just wanted to experience sex in prison. Either one was possible. When he pulled his face away from my neck I kissed him, throwing my arms around his neck so I could put my hands in his hair which was surprisingly soft. I didn't even wait for him to push me away or pull me closer I pushed as hard as I could to get him onto the ground and then I straddled him, smiling the entire way._

_I didn't even prepare myself like I should have, his cock was huge, way better than average; he had almost nine or ten inches. I couldn't help but hiss as his cock went into me. It had been a while for me. _

_Shiro cackled in the back of my mind, he always did love the sexual side of me._

_I licked my lips as water continued to rain over the two of us, Grimmjows light blue hair getting darker along with his eyes as he stared at me with lust just pouring off of him. I ground down, his cock pressing up against my prostate, and the only thing I could do was moan and hiss as I became accustom to his dick. Grimmjow never said a word. He only waited for me to cumbefore he started to thrust into me, well, pound me into the tiled floor was more like it. I had never gotten off three times in a row before. I felt completely spent. I laid back on the tile as the now cold water cooled off my heated body and he pulled out of me, cleaning himself off and leaving. He left me there panting and feeling like Jell-O. It took me all the strength I had to get up and clean myself off before I left the shower room to go to my cell, and even then I had to be carried to my cell by a few of my trusted friends. _

...

"After my encounter with Grimmjow in the showers no one's cock could satisfy me like the blue haired devil himself. I'm not lying when I say I woke up the next morning, my cock aching and my ass and lower back in pain, craving more of Grimmjow. It was the start of a one sided love, or well, lust?" Ichigo asked quietly. The door opened and one of the guards walked in to come and stand next to Ichigo who only smiled at the blushing Inoue. "I guess this is my cue to leave Inoue, I'll be back tomorrow, same time?" Ichigo asked. Inoue nodded and turned her recording off.

"Thank you Ichigo."

* * *

**_So what did you think? I'm trying to merge flashback type things in first person instead of third person. Hope you liked the chapter :D ~ Kaine._**


End file.
